Falling
by YourLocalIgor
Summary: Kay knows she shouldn't think about her new professor as much as she does, but when she can't even make it to the library without falling for him what is she supposed to do? Lupin/OC sort of complete for now but it might get longer. T just in case


**Ok so I know I should be working on one of the other stories that I have on the go but I was having a Lupin moment and couldn't help myself. I sometimes worry about the number of men from books and films that I am in love with that are nearly twice my age… does this say something about me? I hope not (coz if it does I'm sure it can't be good)! **

Falling

Kay Winters sat on her bed in the dorm room and tried desperately to calm down. She had just had her last lesson of the week and her mind felt like it was about to turn to mush. Defence against the dark arts was proving to be more difficult than she had anticipated, and the material wasn't even that taxing. Kay wound her fingers around hanks of her gold hair and scrunched her face up. She was getting so distracted and this year was important, at the end of the year she would be taking her NEWTs and yet here she was almost a term in and not able to concentrate.

The reason for her distracted attitude of late had arrived at the start of the year in the form of her new teacher. The new teacher part was not the problem, as such, Kay had never had a problem with change or anything like that, what was the problem was that from the moment she first saw Remus Lupin at the start of term feast she had found him attractive.

At first it had just been a joke with her friends but over the course of the last three months he had been entering her thoughts more and more. Again, to begin with this had not been a problem, he had only intruded on her thoughts when related to her school work; but then she had begun to think of him at other times during the day when she really needed to be concentrating on her work- she was a Ravenclaw after all she had a reputation for hard work to maintain.

Then today during her defence against the dark arts lesson she had accidentally caught his eye and the unthinkable happened. Kay found herself looking into his eyes and imagining what it would be like to look into those eyes and feel his arms around her, his lips on hers. Kay had pulled herself from her reverie and looked away letting her hair fall into her face as she blushed.

Now she wrenched herself from her thoughts forcing her mind onto other things. It was the start of the Christmas holidays today and she wouldn't have to see Professor Lupin for three whole weeks. She got up from her bed and went over to the mirror, scrutinizing her reflection. Her long, gold hair fell in wavy hanks to her mid-back and her blue eyes gazed out from her face. Thanks to some miracle of genetics she had somehow managed to wind up quite pretty, at sixteen she had grown out of the spots, learned how to deal with the frizzy mess that had been her hair and now at seventeen, in her final year of Hogwarts she was quite content with her outward image. Of course there were things she would change about herself given a chance, she was a little on the chubby side and could have done with being a little taller but all in all her appearance was, alright. She was average and to be honest she was happy with that. She had always found that keeping her head down was the best way to cope at this school that was so full of hustle and bustle, especially now that her hormones seemed to be getting the better of her so much in class or whenever she saw Lupin.

Kay glanced at the clock, decided that if she went to dinner she was probably liable to bump into Lupin and that the best bet was the library. She changed out of her uniform, choosing instead to don a comfortable pair of jeans and a jumper to combat the cold corridors now that class was over and headed down to the great comforting embrace of the library.

The corridors were quiet as Kay walked through them, most students were either in dinner or doing last minute packing before catching the train home tomorrow morning. She was just contemplating the soft sound that her soft leather slippers were making on the flag stones when someone rounded the corner and walked straight into her. There was a complicated moment as the two parties attempted to twist out of each other's way before they both fell to the floor in a heap of limbs.

Kay struggled to untangle her legs from beneath the person she had walked into,

"I'm terribly sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." Kay's head snapped around at the sound of the speaker and found she was almost nose to nose with the man who had been frequenting the majority of her thoughts.

For one blissful moment she examined his eyes; they were brown, shot through with flecks of amber and filled with a warm smile that seemed to mask a weariness so deep it seemed to have settled right into his bones. For the most fleeting of instants she wanted to move her arms that tiny distance, to wrap them around him and hold on until that sad, fatigued look left him.

For the second time that day Kay had to forcibly haul herself back to reality and her mind ground into gear. In a sudden movement she scrambled backwards, way from Lupin apologies tumbling from her mouth at a rate beyond comprehension.

Lupin chuckled at Kay's rambling and got to his feet, offering his hand to Kay who was sitting on the floor blushing the colour of a cherry tomato,

"It's quite alright Miss Winters, here." He helped her to her feet, "May I inquire as to where you were off to in such a hurry, I do believe that dinner is in the opposite direction." Kay's blush redoubled,

"I was going to the library, I don't feel much like dinner at the moment." Deciding that trying to hide her blush behind her hair was pointless Kay shook her blonde tresses back and looked at Lupin. She was shocked at the level of concern he saw on his face,

"Is there anything wrong, can I help at all?" She was touched at the worry he was showing for her but knew better than to think that it was inspired by anything other than a teacher worrying about a student. Besides he was the one causing her discomfort, there was no way he could help short of quitting his job and spiriting her away. Kay heaved her mind from the gutter in time to reply,

"No Professor, I'm alright… I'm, well, I suppose you could say I'm just having guy troubles." Why the hell had she said that? She hadn't meant to, it had just slipped out without her thinking; talking to Lupin felt as natural as breathing. Lupin gave her a knowing yet sympathetic smile,

"Ah, I know how you feel. I've been there myself." Kay couldn't help it, how could she not laugh. Lupin however did not seem to see what Kay was laughing about, "What?" He asked in a slightly defensive manner. Kay spluttered for a moment,

"You had _boy _troubles when you were at school?"

"Oh, no, I see what you mean," he chuckled and shook his head as he realised what she was getting at, "No, I just meant that I was a teenager once, although I was more focused on trying to keep my friends under control, I wasn't all that interested in girls." Kay gave him a slightly bug eyed look. This time it was Lupin's turn to blush as he realised what he had just implied, "No, that's not what I meant, I mean I wasn't interested in having a girlfriend… No, wait…" Kay's laughter had comeback with full force,

"No worries Professor, I know what you meant." Lupin smiled at her again as her laughter subsided,

"Well, I'd better not keep you from your reading." They exchanged smiles, "Good night Miss Winters."

"Night Professor, see you." Kay gave a small wave as she turned back towards the library, she didn't look back as she walked away but the moment she was around the corner Kay peeped back around the wall and watched as Lupin turned to go.

She sank to the floor, this wasn't good, but there was nothing that would stop the smile that was lighting up her face. She had just been flirting with her teacher and unless she was very much mistaken, he had been flirting _back_. It was definitely not good, but then again nothing was going to happen, it was nothing to worry about.

Kay got to her feet and finished the short walk to the library. It was funny, but Hogwarts didn't seem quite so cold and empty anymore.

**Thanks for reading, I would be much obliged if you would drop me a line in a review and let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always appreciated and I really do mean that, it is quite discouraging when you put work up and no one even stops to tell you if they **_**don't**_** like it, let alone if there are any points that they do like; so really, two seconds of your time would be great!**

**One more thing from me, I was intending to leave this as a one-shot but it might end up being longer (especially if Lupin and Kay attack me in the middle of the night - or worse the middle of an essay - with more ideas). I'd love to know what people think about it, so if you leave a review or PM me that would be great!**

**Thanks  
>Igor xx<strong>


End file.
